Devon Daniels
- Training/Causal Outfit= }} |alignment = Hero |age = 26 |species = Human |status = Alive |weapons = Beast-X Blaster and Saber |theme = }} In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Rise of Evox Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc *Champions Arc **Dinosaur Killer Special Episode Relationship Family Members *Mayor Adam Daniels (father) Friends *Ravi Shaw *Zoey Reeves *Nate Silva *Steel *Blaze *Roxy *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Josuke Higashikata *Cruise (companion) *Smash *Jax *Commander Shaw *General Burke *Ben and Betty Barke *Reggie *Todd *Esthar *Jason Lee Scott *Conner McKnight *Tyler Navarro Enemies *Evox *Scrozzle *Vargoyle *The Grimm Slayer *Noodle Burger Boy *Tronics *Starboy (THC Victory) *Robotrons/Gigadrones **Cycletron/Cycledrone **Needletron/Needledrone **Shoveltron/Shoveldrone **Slicertron/Slicerdrone **Meltatron/Meltadrone **Railtron/Raildrone **Vacuutron/Vacuudrone **Antennatron/Antennadrone **Drilltron/Drilldrone **Tooltron/Tooldrone **Clonetron/Clonedrone **Tubatron/Tubatron **Tubatron 2.0/Tubatron 2.0 **Burnertron/Burnerdrone **Turbotron/Turbodrone **Shocktron/Shockadrone **Spiketron/Spikedrone **Infernotron/Infernodrone Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 10 (Pre-Order), Calamity Trigger 11 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Beast Awakening / Fury Mode / Beast-X Mode *Chain Attack: Cheetah Slash Wave *Heart Heat Attack: Beast Blaster / Cheetah Claw *Grand Heat Attack: Rush of the Red Cheetah / Volcanic Attack *Enraged Taunt - Rule Breaking Score *Disgusted Taunt - Frozen by Dog *Black Execution - Beast Morphing Final Smash *Soul Exchange - Cruise Assist (Good Influences) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout *Preview Skin - Hiromu Sakurada Intro Dialogues Intro *Devon: *Driving Cruise than Jumps off of him and Morphs* Beast Morphers Red, Ready! Vs. Self *Devon: Is this one of Evox’s tricks! *Devon: I was about to say the same thing to you! *Devon: You’re going down, Avatar! Vs. Ravi *Devon: I swear if your mother decides to date my Father, You’re dead! *Ravi: This isn’t Ninja Steel, You know *Devon: Well, that’s true Vs. Zoey *Devon: What’s up, Doc *Zoey: Haha, very funny, Devon *Devon: What, I was making a Rabbit Joke Vs. Nate *Devon: Congratulations on becoming, The Gold Ranger, Nate *Nate: Does this mean, We get a Training Session *Devon: Yes, Indeed, Nate Vs. Steel *Devon: You know, There’s already a Hero makes Steel *Steel: Really, I didn’t know that *Devon: Yep Vs. Blaze *Devon: We used to be best friends back in 3rd Grade, Why would you go rogue. *Blaze: They bullied me because of my likeness to Bots. *Devon: That’s a poor excuse, Blaze... Vs. Roxy *Devon: You and Blaze are a Thing now?! *Roxy: Yes, I smashed my ass into his di- *Devon: WHAO, There are kids watching here. Vs. Emma Goodall *Devon: Emma Goodall, know you from Grid Battleforce’s Files on Past Rangers *Emma Goodall: Isn’t kinda creepy that GB is having Files on me and Past Rangers *Devon: Yeaaaaa...Kind of. Vs. Robo Knight *Devon: Surprise you went from Gosei’s Machine to King Asta’s Royal Knight *Robo Knight: Well, Gosei wasn’t really that helpful *Devon: Okay then... Vs. Starboy (Fallout) *Devon: I don’t promise to hold back because you’re our president. *Starboy: I just trying to play catch up, boy. *Devon: I think I can help ya out. Vs. Starboy (Victory) *Devon: What you did to Ravi is unforgivable, man. *Starboy: Hahahahaha, his anger almost erase me... *Devon: Maybe it’s best he axes you. Vs. Rita Repulsa *Devon: What the- I thought it’s was just my dad’s theory. *Rita: Red Ranger, how powerful is this “Morph-X”? *Devon: Ain’t you supposed to be human? Vs. Lord Zedd *Devon: Great, The Emperor of Evil is also here. *Lord Zedd: I will not be a pushover to your kind, Red Ranger. *Devon: Let's see about that, Lord Zedd! Vs. Jason Lee Scott *Devon: Jason, is that you? *Jason: Back to Action! *Devon: We're really pushing The Great Dinosaur Battle, right? Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Beast Morphers Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Speedster Category:Sword User Category:Gun User Category:Power Ranger Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Grid Battlefield